deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Point Lighthouse
|residents = Ulay Bran (formerly) Red Han Verity |Island = Deltora |appearance =''Isle of the Dead'' |lastappearance = Secrets of Deltora|position = Protects ships from hitting rocks|status = In use}} The 'Bone Point Lighthouse '''is a lighthouse on Bone Point built by the Ralads by order of King Adin to prevent ships from sailing into the rocks of Bone Point and guide them safely into Deltora's ports. It is protected by Toran magic against attack and decay. The Lighthouse stands on Bone Point at the western coast of Deltora, in the territory of the Amethyst. The Lighthouse is the home of the keeper of the light and their family. History Construction The Bone Point Lighthouse was built by the Ralads by order of King Adin to prevent ships from sailing into the rocks of Bone Point and guide them safely into Deltora's ports. The Lighthouse was taken care of by the keeper of the light, who lived in the Lighthouse with their family. Before the Shadowlands Invasion Bone Point's last keeper before the invasion was a man named Red Han, who lived with his daughter, Verity. One day, the gambling ship, Lady Luck, docked at Bone Point. Red Han played a game of cards with her captain, James Gant, but was tricked into owing an unpayable sum of money. James proposed an alternative means of payment—a simple favour. Red Han would put out the Bone Point light. Upon hearing the request, Red Han realised that Gant was a servant of the Shadow Lord, and demanded he leave. He did, but took Verity as a hostage, telling Red Han that she would be returned only when the lighthouse went dark. The Lady Luck remained docked offshoe so that Red Han could witness his daughter's slow death at the hands of the elements and seabirds. However, to the crews shock, not only did Red Han refuse to douse the light, but Verity was fet and watered by the birds. No winds blew around the ship, and with nobody to man the oars, the Lady Luck was stuck. Several of the crewmembers thoght of returning Verity to lift the curse, but their captain told them it was not needed. The Shadow Lord had invaded by this point, and the lighthouse was no longer a priority. The crew refused to row the ship, however, and began a mutiny against their captain. Gant then proposed a deal; they row the Lady Luck down the River Tor, and he will give them all the gold he has. Should he take any for himself, he will man the oars in their stead. They agree, but Verity tells them that they will be bound by their oaths, and that she will leave her mark on the ship for any who become trapped. Enraged, James Gant draws a knife stabs her. This causes the sea to storm around the ship, drowing the crew at the oars and turn Verity into a wooden figurehead. Gant escaped thanks to the powers bestowed upon him by the Shadow Lord, and became the nomad Laughing Jack. Some time later, Jack returned to Bone Point and turned Red Han into a black horse to pull his wagon. ''Isle of the Dead Lief, Barda, and Jasmine arrived at Bone Point—along with the Kin Bruna, Ailsa, and Prin—after being forced off course by Honora. They went inside the lighthouse in order to use the balcony to take off. There, they saw ghostly images of the day Laughing Jack came to Bone Point. Eventually the passed the light room, which may only be opened by the keeper of the lightouse. Lief attempted to open it anyways—thinking that, as king, he has the power to bypass the magic—and ended up calling the spirits of the past keepers to chase the companions off. Lief and Barda learned more of the history of Bone Point while on the Lady Luck though a portrait left by Verity. Later, after Laughing Jack was tricked by Jasmine into breaking his promise, Red Han returned to human form. ''The Sister of the South'' Red Han returned to his duties as keeper, restoring the light and allowing trade ships to come from the west. Marilen brought the first shipments of supplies when she arrived in Del. References See also *Red Han *James Gant Category:Buildings Category:Locations Category:Deltora Category:Amethyst territory Category:Articles in need of improvement